In general, image capture devices are optimized for one of three modes of operation, low ambient light scene, bright ambient light scene, or high amplification. Image sensors used in image capture devices generally generate charge in proportion to light intensity received at that location. Low ambient light scenes requires components with low noise and low capacitance in order to provide high sensitivity. However, a bright ambient light scene requires higher capacitance in order to store the generated charge. Devices that provide a high degree of amplification also have differing requirements. These competing requirements lead to image capture devices being optimized for one of these three modes of operation.